The Reunion
by Kontontoshiteiru
Summary: Soi Fong and Yoruichi Shihouin are reunited, proving true love transcends time and space. Intended to be a sequel to Better Left Unsaid, by BebopSamurai. Over 1,000 hits!


**I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters or names associated with it.**

**This Fan Fiction is intended to be a sequel to "Better Left Unsaid," written by BebopSamurai. I suggest you read that fist, or you may be confused.**

The sky was blue, there were no clouds in the sky, and the temperature was perfect. It was a beautiful say in Soul Society. The trees outside Seireitei rustled as Shihouin Yoruichi jumped from branch to branch. She was not using Shunpo because she was searching for something, or rather someone.

Just as she was about to give up, she heard a familiar sound. She heard metal on metal, and a woman yelling. She moved closer, and saw the Special Forces training under the person she was looking for. Soi Fong, Captain of the second squad and leader of the Special Forces. Yoruichi stood in the tree for a minute, listening to the voice that was stern, but only she knew hid sweetness from the world. Tired of postponing what she'd waited for for over one hundred years, she jumped down amongst them with cat-like grace.

When Yoruichi landed, there were whispers among the Special Forces, some recognizing her and others asking who she was. Soi Fong stopped this with a wave of her hand. "Leave us. I want to talk to her alone," she said coolly. The men immediately left, some tripping over each other in their haste to leave, they could tell the Captain was angry. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come back, Little Bee." Soi Fong was furious at being called by her old nickname. The fact that Yoruichi had been the only person to call her that only intensified her emotions.

"How dare you call me that!? You think you can just waltz back in here and everything will be alright? I can't believe you!"

"I had a reason to go, Soi, please believe me," explained Yoruichi, tears brimming in her eyes.

"What reason could you possibly have to abandon me after that night? You completely destroyed me, Yoruichi! When I woke up and discovered you gone, I searched all of Soul Society for you. When I heard an announcement that you and Urahara," she said the man's name with venom dripping off her voice, "had left, I knew you weren't coming back. I knew my only chance for love and happiness had left me, and I knew why," as she said all this, she didn't notice the look of pain on Yoruichi's face.

"Soi, I…"

"NO!!!" screamed Soi, cutting Yoruichi off. "You only did that with me to make me feel better! You never loved me, you just didn't want me to feel so bad and confused when you left! You wanted to me have some childish hope that you would return to me!" Soi was in a blind rage now, not even realizing what she was saying, releasing emotions she'd kept bottled up for over one hundred years.

"Soi, just please let me exp-"

"I SAID NO!!! I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. I just want you to leave me alone, and never show you face again. I ha-" but she was cut off as well, by a hell butterfly. "There's a Menos in the real world? Me? Yoruichi!?" she said, with absolute loathing in her voice. "There's a Menos in the real world. They want me to take care of it, and bring you along," she recounted, but seeing the happy look on the Shihouin woman's face added: "Don't get any ideas. Now let's go."

Yoruichi, without a Zanpakutoh, was actually having a hard time fighting this Menos. 'It's a Vasto Lorde. What's one of them doing here?' she thought, barely dodging a blow from it. She rushed in, laying countless punches and kicks on the Hollow, with seemingly no effect.

"That's obviously not working," scolded Soi, drawing her Zanpakutoh and slashing at the monster, with the same effect. "What the hell?" she exclaimed, now out of ideas. Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yoruichi drop. She'd been hit by the Menos, unable to dodge it, which was only a testament of its strength and speed. The Chinese woman rushed to the Shihouin princess, kneeling beside her. She put her hand on her side to check if she was breathing, and was repulsed when she pulled it back covered in blood. She then saw the full extent of Yoruichi's injuries. She had been slashed across the chest, with such force it had knocked her backwards. There was a pool of her blood surrounding her.

"Little…Bee. I...love...you," breathed Yoruichi, before losing consciousness.

"C'mon, are we gonna fight or what?" mocked the Hollow, cocking his head in mock interest.

"No, no, no, no!!! Yoruichi!!! You bastard! I'll kill you!!!" screamed Soi, unbridled rage she could not understand welling up inside her. She hated Yoruichi, right?

Her reiatsu then pulsed, with such enormous power the street cracked, light poles bent away from her, and the Hollow shielded his face from flying debris. "You just made the biggest mistake of your damned life! Sting all your enemies to death! Suzumebachi!" she bellowed, suddenly above the hollow, he Zanpakutoh transforming into a gauntlet, with a "stinger" on her middle finger. She moved with blazing speed, laying two hits on the Menos' fore head. He fell over dead and disappeared before he knew what had happened.

She felt the warmth of petite hands, but also the pain of a grievous wound. She opened her eyes with some difficulty, a looked around. She didn't recognize her surroundings, but knew she was in Soul Society again. 'How did I get here? Who brought me? I thought I was dead,' she though, just barely noticing Soi Fong in a chair next to her.

"Oh, Yoruichi! Thank God!" exclaimed Soi, tear streaks running down her face, traced by fresh ones. "I thought you were dead. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm so sorry, Yoruichi! I got you hurt, and I yelled at yo-"

"Stop. Don't apologize. You had every right to yell at me. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I left you, without a word. I should have at least told you I had to leave."

"Had to….?"

"Yes. I didn't want to leave, I had to. I made a promise to Kisuke to go with him when he fled Soul Society. I can't break a promise, someone died because I broke a promise once. I'm so sorry," she cried, tears rolling down her face even more than Soi. "I hate myself for it; I was a wreck over there. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I went to bed every night thinking of you."

"Yoruichi, it's okay! You don't need to apologize! I understand! I understand!" cried Soi, understanding flooding her tiny body. Yoruichi didn't leave her because she wanted to be mean; she left because she had to! "I should have seen it sooner. You came back , that means you care! But I let my anger get the better of me, and I screamed at you! I had no right to yell at you without knowing all the facts."

"No, Little Bee, I'm glad you yelled at me. It means you're still willing to confide in me. That makes me happier than you can imagine."

"Alright, Miss Shihouin, you're all set to go," said the Captain of the Fourth Squad, Unohana Retsu. Yoruichi then realized she was in the hospital. "There's just one problem, you can't be alone for another month, that dressing needs to be changed every day," she motioned to the bandage on Yoruichi's chest, 'You'll need someone to stay with.

"Oh, she can stay with me!" yelled Soi, a little too enthusiastically, and a deep blush playing across her Chinese features.

"It's settled then. Miss Shihouin is to be discharged to the care of Soi Fong, as of today," she said, writing on a pad and casting a knowing glance at the two. She then started to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Unohana!"

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked and turned around.

"I'm going to make a promise. A promise on my life, with you as my witness. I promise to never leave Soul Society, to never leave my Little Bee again. I swear it on my life!!!" she exclaimed, fresh tears welling in her eyes. Unohana walked over to Yoruichi and asked Soi to leave the room, which she did.

"I'm going to hold you to that. If I ever have to look at Soi as miserable as she was again, I'll have the whole of Seireitei hunt you down," she threatened, no air of joking or grace remained in her voice. She was dead serious. She had been the one to console Soi after Yoruichi left. She walked out of the room without another word, and found Soi outside, sitting on the ground by the door. She looked up when her fellow captain came out. "She's all yours, Miss Soi. I showed you how to change the dressing, right?" to which Soi just nodded, "Good, then I leave her in your care."

"I'm so sorry! I woke up late!" worried Soi, as she burst in Yoruichi's room, making her jump painfully, and out of sleep. "Lay down so I can do this. I'm already late," she commanded, laying Yoruichi down herself. She began unwrapping the bandage on Yoruichi's chest, and her hand brushed up against her breasts, making her blush.

"Oh, you know I don't mind that," said Yoruichi seductively. She had actually made a subtle movement into Soi's hand. She'd wanted it for so long, she couldn't wait. The Goddess leaned up, somewhat painfully, and kissed her Little Bee on the lips, wrapping her arm around her waist and pulling her down on the bed in a sitting position.

"Yoruichi…" started Soi, but it was no use. Her body wouldn't let her rebel, even though her mind wanted to run. She hadn't expected to kiss her again this soon. She'd only been back for two weeks.

"What?" asked Yoruichi, not wanting to stop the kiss for any longer than was necessary.

"I love you," said Soi, and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, kissing her deeply. Yoruichi laid down, brining Soi with her. They both lay there, side by side, kissing more passionately than ever. Soi made a move to touch Yoruichi's breasts, but stopped, remembering her wound. Yoruichi, however, didn't care about her wound and put Soi's hand on its intended destination, putting hers on Soi's.

Soi felt her hand come in contact with that perfect, cocoa skin, and sighed. She'd been waiting for Yoruichi to get better to do this, but if she was initiating it, Soi wasn't going to complain. She began to rub Yoruichi's naked chest, very gently, as not to hurt her, or reopen the wound. At this, Yoruichi began to undo the yellow sash tying Soi's Captain's jacket together. She succeeded, with some difficulty, and threw it aside, Soi now only wearing the Shunko outfit. Yoruichi snaked her hand into the side of it, and cupped one of Soi's small breasts.

Soi flinched a little at the sudden contact, but didn't resist or complain. Knowing Yoruichi wanted more than this, Soi began running just the tips of her fingers across her flat stomach, coming ever so close to the panties she was wearing to bed. Yoruichi put her hands around Soi's neck and undid the knot tying her Shunko outfit on. She also undid the knots at her hips. She stood Soi up, and sat up herself, letting gravity undress Soi completely, who stood there, all her blood in her face. "Still so beautiful," she said softly, pulling Soi into another passionate kiss. Soi straddled her lover, finding it better than just sitting on her lap.

Yoruichi began to play with Soi's breasts, who put one hand on hers. Soi reached her hand down and moved her Goddess's panties aside, rubbing up and down her slit with her thumb. Yoruichi gasped into Soi's mouth, who took the opportunity to insert her tongue and explore. She ran her tongue across her lips, tasting them, and then touched their tongues together.

Yoruichi laid back down, and pulled Soi with her, who kept her hand in the princess's panties, rubbing harder and faster. Yoruichi moaned, never being the first to get touched down there before. She could feel herself getting wet, and Soi could feel it too. The Bee removed Yoruichi's panties and inserted two fingers, moving them in and out slowly, but firmly. "Oh…yes, Soi, faster, faster," pleaded Yoruichi, gripping the bed sheets. Soi complied, and moved her fingers faster and harder, searching for Yoruichi's G-spot. She knew she had found it when Yoruichi inhaled sharply and bucked her hips a little. She focused on that spot, rubbing it fast and hard, and then occupied her mouth with Yoruichi's right breast.

Yoruichi had been waiting for this for so long, and now that it was happening, she didn't know what to do. She just lay there and let Soi suck her nipples and finger her, enjoying every second of it. Soi began to roll Yoruichi's nipples with her tongue, eliciting long moans of pleasure. Finally, Yoruichi said, "Soi, I'm about to cum! Oh, yes! Keep going!"

Hearing this, Soi went down on Yoruichi right when she had her orgasm, letting her love juices flow into her mouth, remembering the sweet taste. After she had licked up every little bit of it, she leaned up and kissed Yoruichi, allowing her to taste herself again. "You taste good, Yoruichi-sama," whispered Soi, lying down next to Yoruichi, who didn't stay where she was. She was on top of Soi in a flash, kissing her even deeper than before, exploring every inch of her mouth with her tongue, committing it to memory. Soi moaned into Yoruichi's mouth as she grabbed her breasts and played with them much more aggressively than Soi had done to hers. "Oh, Yoruichi-chan…" breathed Soi, forgetting her formalities.

"I love you, Soi, I want you do know how much," crooned Yoruichi, who then started to kiss her lips, then on her neck, down to her chest, in her heavenly valley, and finally ending on one of her nipples, getting sighs of pleasure with each kiss. She also inserted two fingers into Soi's flower, getting a strange squeak from her. It was only the second time anything had entered her, so it still hurt a little, but it was more pleasure than anything. Yoruichi moved in and out of Soi at a break-neck pace, eliciting moans and half-screams from Soi, who was much less adept at hiding her bliss. "Oh, Yoruichi-chan, yes…yes, right…right there, do it…do it harder, please," she whispered, barely able to speak from sensory overload, and Yoruichi complied. When Soi felt her go harder, she began to buck her hips in rhythm with Yoruichi's thrusts. It felt so good, she was about to cum, but could only breathe: "Yoruichi, I'm…gonna," before her orgasm rocked her body, leaking all over Yoruichi's hand.

"That was fun," whispered Yoruichi, completely spent do to her injury. Soi lay limp, unable to move, unable to speak. Yoruichi laid her hand across Soi's waste and laid her head on her chest, content and sleepy after their second encounter.

"I love you, Yoruichi-chan, with all my heart, and all my soul," said Soi when she had found the energy to speak. She laid her hand on Yoruichi's head, stroking her hair. Yoruichi's breathing got deeper as she fell asleep, and Soi followed soon after.

And they lay there, in each other's arms, and no one else existed to them. No one needed to, they only needed one another to be happy.

A/N: Hey all! This is my first fan fiction, so I want some feed back. Don't be worried about hurting my feelings or anything, I need it if I plan on writing a new one. I did stray quite a bit from Soi Fong's character, but I've always wanted to see a sweeter side of her, and I guess that desire embodied itself in this fiction. I actually started this a month ago, and has undergone various changes, even being completely scrapped once, until it was what you read. Well, hope you like my first Fan Fic, leave me some reviews, will ya?


End file.
